God Rabbit
God Rabbit is the name given to the God of Chaos after he uses Dr. Rabbit as his vessel. He is one of two Gods that are destined to battle at the end of the world. Physical Appearance God Rabbit still retains Dr. Rabbit's original appearance, yet now he comes with glowing white eyes and a menacing aura. Personality As the God of Chaos, all he desires is the utmost destruction of everything. As long as he gets the chaos he so desires, nothing else matters. He gets angered whenever order begins to take root in his plans, or when confronted by the God of Order. Abilities God Rabbit has many powers to demonstrate: he can infect people with malice to make them evil, bring people's nightmares into the waking world, bend reality into a twisted place, and the list goes on. Although the extent of his power is unknown, he has known to launch a large energy pulse capable of obliterating anyone foolish enough to get in his way. Biography Before the Quest for YouTube It's believed - in Queen Beryl's Mystery Reports - that the God of Chaos and God of Order were summoned years before the events of the game via the Gems of the Worlds. It's unknown if he had a vessel at the time or not. The end result was their clash nearly destroyed the worlds, thus prematurely awakening both the True Darkness and the Light of the Worlds. The arrival of the two entities returned both gods to their realm of dormancy. Quest for YouTube Upon Hitler's defeat at the hands of the YouTube Poop Unification Squad, Queen Beryl manages to unite all seven Gems together, thus breaking the seal on the God of Chaos. In a bizarre twist of fate, Dr. Rabbit was chosen as his vessel. He destroys the gems to insure that no one would try to summon his counterpart. The squad manages to retreat and lay low for a month. Within that month, God Rabbit - as called by everyone - begins to spread his malice throughout the worlds. The Real World begins to experience Madotsuki's dream world in Tommy Wiseau's apartment complex, and Yukari Yakumo's mind is warped into wanting to destroy Gensokyo. Unfortunately for him, the Unification Squad began to restore the gems to their rightful glory. While they battled Queen Beryl, God Rabbit battled the God of Order - who had taken Luigi as his vessel. Whereas both gods tried assisting their parties, their conflict between each other overtook them both. Queen Beryl's defeat wasn't enough to stop the chaos, as the two gods continued to battle. Before they could finish each other off, Ami stood between them and absorbed their powers. It's believed when the True Darkness was finally defeated, both the God of Chaos and the God of Order were finally destroyed. Trivia *God Rabbit was inspired by a YouTube Poop series of the same name in which Dr. Rabbit goes on a killing spree. *The reason the Creator never had the player fight God Rabbit themselves is because he was just that, a God. They wouldn't be able to stand a chance against him anyway. Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:NPC Category:Villains Category:Cross-Over Category:RPG